


Lay down your weapons

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki (movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, he has to many weapons, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Thor and Loki have a meeting to attend but before they can enter the room they have to lay down all their weapons.





	Lay down your weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you from [this](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/post/178947882996/holykryptonitekitten-ilovemybluesky) post on Tumblr. Just a short fluffy fic I wrote.

A hand lifted in the air in front of the brothers, stopping Thor and Loki dead in their tracks.

“This room can only be entered without weapons, I have to ask both of you to hand over any weaponry you possess,” the guard said sternly and looked from Loki to Thor and then to Mjolnir. “Whatever that weaponry is,” the guard added hesitatingly.

Thor’s eyebrow arched up and he laughed. “As you wish,” he said and he roughly placed Mjolnir on the table next to the guard with such force that the metallic table dented upon impact.

The guard nodded with approval and shifted his attention to Loki who was standing with his arms crossed. “You too sir,” the guard spoke, his voice wavering a little on the withering glare of the Trickster. “You will get them back once the meeting has ended.”

Loki narrowed his eyes but then dropped the spear he was holding next to Mjolnir on the table and gave the man a smirk.

The guard nodded in approval again. “Thank you. But before you enter I will have to search you both for hidden weapons. You wouldn’t be the first one to bring in concealed weaponry,” and the guard moved for Loki to pat him down.

Loki put his finger in the air to stop the alien dead in his tracks. “Don’t! Even  _think_ about touching me,” he hissed. Who did this man thought he was that he was allowed to touch royalty in such a disgusting manner!

Loki gave the man a hard stare before he reached inside his arm-braces and pulled two knives out of each and placed them on the table. Then the God reached down to his boots, pulling a band which held ten tiny daggers each from underneath the leather.

He grinned at the man as he placed them next to his other weapons. “There,” he said. “Satisfied?”

The guard seemed to bristle and was a little nervous when he spoke. “Uhm, the helmet sir,” he pointed at Loki’s horns and Loki gave him an angry look. “They are, uhm-” the guard stammered. “-pointy,” he finished with a small voice.

Loki rolled his eyes and placed his helmet with his knives and started for the room.

“Loki!” Thor called behind him and the Trickster turned sharply on his heel. “All of them,” his brother said while impatiently tapping his food.

“Oaf,” Loki muttered. If Thor would just shut up then he would be able to walk into that room without even a need to retrieve his weapons afterwards but now he was just ratting him out.

Loki walked back to the table and started to pull different weapons from different places all over his being. A long-sword from his back, two guns from his lower back, a scythe from his left-thigh and a taser from his right-thigh, all tossing them on the pile.

The guards eyes grew wider but Loki wasn’t even near finished yet, and he made sure that he made a spectacle from every weapon he drew from his dimensional pockets.

It quickly became clear that Loki favored his knives - even hoarded them - as the pile of sharp daggers became bigger and bigger. He pulled them away from underneath his shoulder-plates, upper-arm-plates, his torso, his legs and even one from his hair, one even more sharper or with weirder patterns than the one before.

Then he was left with some weapons he favored a little less. A garrote and a bull-whip from his belt, a bow from his back including arrows - the guard was by now wondering how he had even placed all those on his being without being restricted in his movements - a mace from his boot and he even pulled another spear from his dimensional pocket, making it look like he was pulling the item out of his ass just to unnerve the guard even more.

By now the guard had gone as white as a sheet and Loki threw him an innocent smile. “Oh!” Loki exclaimed making it look like an afterthought before he rummaged through his leathers and pulled a spoon from his coat, placing the table-ware on top of the pile, making it balancing nicely atop the weaponry.

“Still want to pat me down?” Loki asked the guard sweetly and the man quickly shook his head and without another word he pushed the door to the meeting-room open.

At least thirty people were seated around a table and Loki graciously walked to a chair. Thor caught up with him and when he was seated next to his brother he leaned in to whisper into Loki’s ear. “How many do you still have left?”

“Enough to put two knives in each of their hearts. And a fork,” Loki grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. Little side note I want to share with you; I’m a larper and play an assassin blood-elf at an event. I carry close to thirty weapons on me for that character, varying from swords to small knives, and I actually once had to put down my weapons before entering a building. Well, that went down pretty much the same as written above and I entered the building with still ten concealed knives… Ghehehe!


End file.
